


Just Stay With Me

by HeyJude67



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Antonio is waking up from a coma #bad car accident #feels sorry #more later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude67/pseuds/HeyJude67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain and Romano get in a car accident. Spain was hit harder than Romano and is in the hospital. Romano wants to stay by his side as he recovers. Or will he? (*dun dun dun*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story I have posted on AO3, hopefully with many more to come. Ill probably add more chapters to this later on. Any comments are appreciated and love will be recived with grateful tears in my eyes. Thanks and enjoy the story!~

"You can't do that to me, you bastard. Don't play with my emotions like that."   
Those were the first words out of my mouth when he woke up. I suppose I could have been more considerate that he had just opened his eyes for the first time in two months, but I wasn't feeling nice.  
"Who are you?"  
Those were the first words out of his mouth. The mouth that had always been upturned in a smile or constantly talking, was now forced into a grim line.  
"Y-you don't remember me?" I asked, shocked that the man who had taken me under his wing and watched me grow up, had no idea who I was. It was like a bad romance movie or something.  
"Why does my head hurt so much? What happened to me? Who am I? Where am I? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
His voice came out sloppy and slightly panicked, the polar opposite of the smooth Spanish that formerly flowed (and often flooded out of his mouth) like the Tiber river flows through Rome. His eyes also looked like they belonged more to a caged animal than my Antonio.   
"S-so you don't remember anything about the accident?" I asked, starting to panic even more.  
"No... is that why my head hurts so much?"  
Unbelievable. He finally asked me out, and then this happened. If only that driver had been paying attention. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess... none of us would be.  
"You still haven't answered my question: Who are you?"  
"I am Lovino Vargas. Does that sound familiar to you?"  
"Umm... No. Sorry. How would I know you?"

"How would you know me? Because I'm your BOYFRIEND you idiota. You raised me after my Grandpa Rome passed and you have taken care of me ever since, wether I wanted it or not, and wether I was aware of your help or not. I have always admired how constantly, annoyingly positive you are and you love me too for whatever reason. SO PLEASE REMEMBER ME."  
This was what my mind was screaming; but had I said that, I would never be allowed to come back to his bedside: something I would not let happen.

"Uh...well, to put this in short: we're like family" I said, not wanting to scare him away.   
"Are you my brother?"  
"Something like that"  
I was having a mental panic attack. He didn't remember me. He didn't remember us. He didn't remember anything.   
"I'm sorry brother! Forgive me. You are not angry are you?"  
Angry? Yes. Beyond furious. But not at Antonio. Angry at that stupid truck driver. Angry at every single drop of alcohol ever produced. Angry at the universe for making my life their own personal game, twisting my feelings for their enjoyment.  
"No, I am not angry with you."  
"G-g-good. That-that's good" Anotonio said, stuttering his words as if it would pain him to form a coherent sentence. His eyes had widened and he was shaking slightly.

"Tornio?" I whispered uneasily, resting my hand on his shoulder. Antonio then began to jerk violently, muscles seasoning and flailing all over the place.  
"ANTONIO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had no idea what was wrong, but seeing him flop around like that could not have been good.  
A team of doctors and nurses must have rushed in behind me then be cause I suddenly heard a strong "SIR!"

A woman's arm pulled me back from his bedside as the nurses and doctors were upon him at once. The nurse who had pulled me back was still gripping my shoulders, trying to stop me from pushing my way through the doctors back to him.  
"Sir, we are going to need you to move"  
"What's wrong with him?" I shrieked  
"He is responding badly to the medication and the negative reaction is causing muscle jerking. Or worse." The nurse added, tightening her grip on me as if that would keep me anchored to reality.  
"What could possibly be WORSE?" I yelled, as they prepared Antonio to be taken to the Emergency Room.

I ran over to see him one last time before he was carted away. He had not stopped jerking and his brilliant green eyes were cloudy and somewhere faraway.   
And away they took him. All of them left as quickly as they had come, rolling Antonio's bed down the hall to be taken to the Emergency Room. And with them went the only strength I had left. I couldn't cry. I was too shocked. But the hollow feeling in my heart that had been recently filled returned and had spread all over me. 

"Sir, you should go home now, you have been here for the last three days without rest." The nurse said, trying in vain to get me to leave.   
"I am not leaving. Not now." I spat, as if the very thought of leaving disgusted me. That brief shock of defiance was all I could manage, but it still worked, as the nurse did not protest further, but led me to a quieter waiting room with the notion that I should sleep.  
It might have been two thirty-seven in the morning, but I would not be going home, no matter how exhausted I was. I would have to be dragged out kicking and screaming if I was to leave the hospital. I would not be leaving Antonio's side, even if he had no idea who I really was. He needed me, whether he knew it or not, just as much as I needed him.


End file.
